Little Big Spider
by rarasarasvati
Summary: There is a teenager in the Stark Towers. Well this one, is different. More like the mini version of Natasha. And after all, Natasha is different, right? Summary sucks. I hope the story does not.


Let me tell you a story behind this story. I was almost done with it. I accidentally closed it and BOOM it disappeared. And so now I have to start over. THIS. SUCKS. Oh and yeah this is my very first Clintasha fic. So this girl you're going to see very often is Isabelle Jane Barton. She is your typical teenager (she's 16 btw) but she's troubled. C'mon, look at her mom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my babe Isabelle Jane Barton. Or Bella. Or Katniss. _Thanks, _Tony.

I am Indonesian and though I speak English on a daily basis, I still suck. Oh and the rating might change as the story develops. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV_

"Bells get your ass off your room and come join us in the dining room!" Tony barks as he tries to handle the dinner. I rush off to the kitchen as told by my sweet sweet uncle. I am still wearing my training tanks and of course, my trainers. Everyone is already there but Jane, who is in Los Angeles to teach some astrophysics shit. I glare at Tony and take a seat right beside my mom. She is very pretty with her hair tied up like that—she never does that.

"I'm never going to eat your macaroni and cheese. And I wasn't even in my room, so technically I got my ass off the training room." I rolled my eyes.

"Katniss. Whatever. We're not having macaroni and cheese for tonight since we all know you despise mine very much." He shrugs and lifts the spoon. Everyone seems to be in a very good mood today and so do I. I lift my left eyebrow, "so?" My favorite uncle, _Anthony Edward Stark _the billionaire can't even cook a goddamn bowl of goddamn macaroni and cheese and now he's trying something else.

Tony serves the food and turns out that we're having roasted duck and mashed potatoes. He then gives me the smallest cut and I frowned. I throw a knife and it lands just before Tony's hands and quickly swap my plate with his. My parents laugh, followed by everyone in the room.

"That's what happens when you try to mess with a daughter of two best assassins in the world." My face muscles are forming a big grin and then I laugh. I hate Tony. Well not really, he's my favorite uncle. I love him. I love him because he is a total asshole and he doesn't care. I want to be like him someday—be an asshole and never give a fuck about it.

We then eat our dinner, which of course involves some gossiping, laughter, insults, and stuff you would normally find in a normal family's dining room. But yes, this is just us being normal, because really, we aren't even close to normal, and we are far beyond abnormal. We are freaks. Well at least that is what Fury usually calls us with.

My family is a bunch of freaks. And I love them.

* * *

The dinner was nice, and now I'm heading to the bathroom. This may come out very nasty but I haven't taken a shower since yesterday, thanks to all the trainings this bunch of freaks has tried to give me.

I lit up the candles and reached for my iPod. I smell roses—freshly cut ones. Then I remember, Mom's favorite would be the roses. It's calming and refreshing; just what I exactly need after weeks of hard work.

I put my iPod on shuffle, and it's Fix You by Coldplay.

_Fucking pathetic._

But no. I keep going, and my mind suddenly goes for a walk, wandering away from the reality.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want but not what you need  
__When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
__Stuck in reverse._

This is Mom's favorite song. She likes it not because she wants to weep over her childhood. She likes it because it's simply a mirror. A reflection.

_And when tears come streaming down your face,_

Oh come on. Mom never cries. I'm not sure myself.

_When you lose something you can't replace  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste  
__Could it be worse?_

Of course it would've gone worse. Mom has been through a lot of things I can't even imagine—and so does Dad. They are both the strongest person I know, and I doubt I will ever be that strong. They are actually trying to give me the life that they never had. A normal life.

_Lights will guide you home  
__And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you._

Yeah, they all tried to fix you. And now you are fixed. Your ledger is no longer dripping.

I get out of the bath tub and get dressed. I then look in to mirror. I see a red-haired girl with porcelain skin and perfect pouty lips. I am pretty, and I'm thanking Mom for that. As for my eyes, they were as blue as the sky—or as the sea. I like the sky better though, because it's really where my daddy lives. My daddy, who gave me those eyes. I don't look 16 although I am. I look like I'm 20, mostly because I'm freakishly tall, and the fact that I use makeup so often.

I chuckle. I remember the first time Mom taught me how to put on makeup. I sneezed when she helped me to put on eyeliner, so it was everywhere around my eyes. I love her so much.

I get out of the bathroom and make my way to the room. I quickly grab my phone and text Mom.

_**Hug?**_

I lie down and hear someone knocking the door. I know it's Mom so I immediately let her in. She folds me in her arms and I pull her so that we're closer. I rest my head on Mom's shoulders and our fingers intertwine. She plays with my red locks and I lean in to kiss her cheeks.

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling." Her green eyes are so deadly; you just know you can't lie when you look into those eyes. True, eyes of a spy.

"I love you." I whisper. Her pupils dilate, and she smiles. Oh that beautiful smile that no one has.

"You know I love you too." It's my turn to smile now. I let that big grin formed, as I am so happy. I feel so lucky to be the daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

Sorry if there's too much of Bella! I just want you guys to know more about them but the next chapter is going to present more of Clintasha. I promise.

And please, PLEASE **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. **And anyone wants to beta my story?


End file.
